


So- that went well

by ImHPandHamiltonTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHPandHamiltonTrash/pseuds/ImHPandHamiltonTrash
Summary: Laf and Herc have known each other for years. Both dream they could have more but never tell anyone or will they?Alex and John are a background relationship and Alex and Laf are Washingtons





	1. Chapter 1

Lafayette rolled over to see a sleeping Hercules Mulligan. 

 

This had to be a dream- 

Turned out, it was, but Hercules had the same one and texted the only person who knew about his crush- John. 

 

[HercBerc: JOHN FUCKING LAURENS! I ha da dream about Laf....] 

[g@yTurtle: Christ Herc, it's only 6, chill. Tell me everything at school] 

[HercBerc: no I'm telling you know. I had a dream where I rolled over and Lag was there- topless hair pulled back, just us home alone, I roll on top of him and we start making out.] 

[g@yTurtle: okay, sounds interesting, Laf just texted me. Cya @ school] 

 

[TaffyLaffy: Johhhhhnnnnnnn I had a dream about Herc......]

[g@yTurtle: oooooh do tell]

[TaffyLaffy: well, I uhmmm had a dream that I rolled over in bed and Herc was there, we started making out and then I woke up :(]

[g@yTurtle: sounds fun cya at school]

"Who are you texting? I want cuddles John" John smirked and kissed his boyfriends head "Babe, we need to get ready for school then when we get home we can" "mhm okay fineeee but at least kiss me" slowly pulling his boyfriend up towards him and kiss him slowly but passionately. "Knock knock" Martha's voice from the hall. She opened the door only to find John under Alex and them making out "Good God, it's 6:30 am" this alerting the boys of her presence 'oh fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkk' was all that was circling his head and Alex was stuttering an explanation as to why he and John where making out this early. "I don't care, just be safe you two" and closed the door behind her. 

 

"Well fuck." "Yah, but I wanna kiss you more" John accepted his fate and got back under Alexander only this time to have Lafayette walk in on them. "Hey guys have you seen my- oh never mind" and slipped out the door and like fucking clockwork, John let slip a little moan as Alex started to suck on his lip. " I love you you know that right?" Alex mumbled into johns lip. "Yes and I love you to, but we need to get dressed for school" "ugh fine but only if we can continue until we have to leave." "Deal" 

10 minutes of hickies and getting dressed later they fell back on Alex's bed. This time with John on top. After sucking on Alex's neck 'just so they know who you belong to' he was sweetly kissing Alex and Alex was slowly starting to get a little to aroused for 7 am on a Friday. "John-" he moaned. If we don't stop you're gonna have to suck me off before school" " what if I want to?" "You're such a tease now either suck my cock or we need to stop." "We'll looks like I'm gonna have a cock in my mouth before school" "you smooth motherfucker. Ahhh JOHN-" Alex moaned loudly as John took him in one go "Christ John... yes keep going" Laf was just about to knock on Alex's door when he head Alex whisper yell 'ahh fuck John you're gonna make me- AHH JOHN' 'you know what, I'll come back in 10' Lafayette thought to himself 

 

~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright lovebirds we need to leave, Alex put your dick away, John stop sucking Alex like a lollipop and lets go, we'll be late to school if we leave later." "Laf, my brother. Shut the fuck up we'll be down in 2" "you better or I'm bringing mom up here Alex." "Laf you buzz kill" 

 

[TaffyLaffy: Herc helpppp I walked in on Alex and John twice. Today. Once making out the other well, yah know-] 

[HercBerc: that sucks I'll come rescue you ;) ] 

[TaffyLaffy: please, my knight save me for I am a damsel]

[HercBerc: depends you wearing one of those skirts?] 

[TaffyLaffy: you know it >+<]

[Hercberc: I'll save you then =)]

"Oi lovebirds Herc is picking me up so you either need to hurry the fuck up or drive yourselves." "Laf we are literally ready and standing downstairs" John yelled up the stairs "yah Laf you are kinda blind" "From my own brother" Laf said in fake offense 

Hercules walked up knocked on the door Laf opened it followed by a slightly disheveled John and Alexander. "Fun morning you two?" "Fuck off Hercules" John mumbled "yes" was Alex's answer as he gave a John a quick peck on the lips. 

"We should go out to annoy them" Hercules whispered to Laf "catch me first" and took off running towards Hercules' car


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do with you" Hercules whispered while pinning Laf to a wall after school

"I don't know, what are you going to do with me" "kiss you til you forget how to breathe" "do it" leaning down, Hercules started kissing Laf all over his head starting at the top and working his way down. Slowly but surely making his way down Laf's upper body, leaving a trail of hickies behind him

"Mhmm Herc- AHH" Laf said as Hercules took him in his mouth in one go. "You forgot to take off my skirt" "No I didn't" "What ahhh ev ahh er" was all Laf managed to moan out before he moaning and begging to be fucked like the masterpiece he was "well, I see you have come undone, I suppose I could treat you to my cock. Suck" and Laf immediately dropped to his knees and began to suck Hercules. Pulling Laf up as gently as possible, he lied him down on the bed, and began to prep him. Purposely hitting his prostate over and over again until he was ready. "Fuhh-ck me Herc. Please fuck me" was all George needed to hear before knowing he should go back to his office for a few more hours. An hour and a half and 3 orgasms a piece later, they where laying naked in Laf's bed. "I think I love you. Lafayette" "You better because I love you" 

"Knock knock" cam George's voice. He didn't hear moaning, so he just opened the door only to find Hercules pinning his son to the bed and giving him a hickey on his neck "Alrighty, I'll leave, come down when you boys are ready for dinner, and yes Laf, Hercules can stay over." 

This caused Hercules to jump and stutter out "Mr rr Wassh i nng tonn?" "Sorry dad. No leave." And with that lag had pulled Hercules back down on top of him but only to bite his lip and say "Get dressed, food is downstairs." 

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, I just heard your dad come home." "Doesn't matter. I'm fucking you into the bed regardless" "I love you" "Love you to, ass up on the bed, you're nice and prepped for me love" "Okay" Bending over the bed with his exposed hole in the air, John suddenly felt Alexander fill him to the brim. Them both being switches it didn't matter. 

"Ahhh yesss fuck my tight little hole AHHH" with a shout as Alex hit his prostate that George somehow didn't hear, they continued for another 20 minutes, both cumming. George barged into the room expecting them to at most be making out. "Dad- Knock next time" Alex said as he shot his cum into John, this setting him off. "Dad we'll be down in 15" "Ok son" and left the room quickly. 

"Shit, I'm sorry John" "it's okay, we'll go to mine tomorrow."John had his own apartment since his fathers abuse was so bad. "Okay. I love you." "Love you to. Now let's go speak with the father of my amazing boyfriend" "ugh fine, but you're my only daddy." "Alex you kinky bastard." "You love it" 

"Hi dad" "Hello son. How was your afternoon?" "Pretty damn obvious dad." "Sorry for not knocking" "You better be" okay, so this wasn't going how George had planned. This was supposed to be a light conversation around some tea and pastries. 

"I'll be in my office if you need anything" "Of course Mr. Washington." 

"Just be safe you two" this was followed by the groans of two extremely embarrassed teens


End file.
